Simplesmente Vejame
by FallenMary
Summary: Tradução permitida de YaoiFreak01. Shikamaru já teve o suficiente de Ino. Cansou. De verdade desta vez. Mas antes de partir ele vai ensinar-lhe uma lição que ela nunca vai esquecer. M-rated.


'**Original Story by Yaoifreak01'**

**'Brazilian Translation by FallenMary'**

**N/A: **Olá amoreees! Voltei =D

Sinto muitíssimo pela loonga demora, mesmo.

Mas sabem como é essa coisa de bloqueio mental né?

E estou em dívida com vocês, pois tenho histórias não acabadas no word, mas com fé termino.

Mas ok, vamos para ESTA história que vai abalar o mundo de vocês.(Sim, eu estou alta pelo açúcar.)

Vamos ao vital, essa históra não é de minha autoria, ela é uma tradução permitida da YaoiFreak01. (.net/u/1403957/Yaoifreak01)

E chamada 'Just See Me' na versão original.

Uma autora de hentais impressionate, sério, quem souber inglês e curtir um M-rated, deve lê-la. Pra quem não lê inglês e quiser outras histórias, só me pedir que traduzo com prazer ( e permissão dela).

Essa história faz parte da coleção 'Yum Sum Series' e é o 'Livro 2'.

Perdoem possíveis erros, não tenho beta T.T

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens da serie Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi. Nem as histórias ou Hilary Duff e seu perfume me pertencem (ou a YaoiFreak01).

**Peço encarecidamente para que vocês comentem o que acharam desta história, pois quero muito mesmo saber sua opinião, e a YaoiFreak01 também. **

**SIMPLESMENTE VEJA-ME.**

Shikamaru assistia enquanto sua namorada ocupava-se em xingar e gritar para uma caixa da sua loja de roupas preferida, _Rave. _Esta era a enésima vez em que ela criava uma briga em uma loja de _sua _escolha, e ele estava cansado disso. Este era o motivo de sua antipatia de ir a qualquer lugar com ela. Ino podia ser tão problemática às vezes.

Ela já havia destruido a loja porque estava de cabeça quente para aceitar um não como resposta; arrancando calças e camisetas das araras, quebrando cabides aleatórios e jóias customizadas, e até mesmo estilhaçando duas garrafas do perfume da Hillary Duff.

Ele teve o suficiente. E não existia a menor possibilidade dele pagar por todo o prejuízo. Não, nem uma chance.

Suspirou. Era hora de usar o charme... De novo; as vezes não gostava de utilizá-lo. Requeria muito movimento muscular facial. Mas não obstante, tinha de ser feito.

Shikamaru marchou até Ino e arrancou a blusa de sua mão, encanrando-a de forma reprovadora todo o tempo. Então virou-se para a bela caixa e disse: "Você disse que _não _tem dessas tamanho médio, uh..." observou a etiqueta pregada na jaqueta e fingiu ler a palavra de seis letras fixadas no objeto.

A garota de olhos verdes esboçou seu sorriso mais doce para o garoto com alto nível de gostosura a sua frente. "Temari. Meu nome é Temari", disse estendendo sua mão.

Ele levantou o olhar da placa com o nome escrito e fixou-os nos olhos a sua frente, e não pode evitar sorrir do que viu. Ela estava flertando com ele antes mesmo dele ter começado. Bom. Isso só vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Pegou a mão dela, virou-a e beijou a palma, olhando-a todo o tempo. "Que belo nome".

Os valiosos orbes verdes de Temari arregalaram-se e um tom avermelhado brindou-lhe as bochechas. O sorriso de Shikamaru só cresceu.

Ele soltou-lhe a mão (permitindo que os dedos se demorassem um pouco mais) antes de apoiar-se no balcão e segurar a blusa, "Agora," disse "você não tem dessas no tamenho médio, Temari?".

Temari deixou escapar olhar 'na-sua-cara' para a fumagente Ino antes de notar a maneira com que Shikamaru olhava para ela. Seus olhos vagueavam por seu corpo da maneira que um amante acariciaria. Ela não pode evitar tremer enquanto dizia, "E-Eu...uh, não", ela fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer o quanto o homem de rabo de cavalo a sua frente parecia querer infligir-lhe o pecado; ela tinha um trabalho a fazer, "nós não temos essa blusa em tamanho médio, senhor. Sinto muito"

Ele suspirou gravemente antes de olhar mais uma vez para a blusa, e os olhos dela arregalaram. A transformação do rosto de Shikarmaru poderia fazer o próprio céu derramar lágrimas. Ele olhou para a blusa como se fosse seu melhor amigo nos últimos momentos de vida. Esse olhar fez o coração dela doer. Repentinamente ela queria abraçá-lo e fazer tudo passar, e pela repentina respiração em algum lugar na loja, ela podia dizer que outra mulher se sentia da mesma forma.

Então ele olhou-a nos olhos novamente. Mas o olhar agora não estava nem um pouco entristecido. Era totalmente e completamente masculino, e a fez sentir-se como se ele estivesse tocando-a em lugares que ela sabia que ele nunca vira.

Tão repentinamente que a assustou, Shikamaru inclinou-se no balcão e beijou-a na bochecha. E quando ele se afastou, seus lábios demoraram-se um pouco mais, causando um tremor em Temari enquanto ela forçava-se a continuar em pé.

"Ok então", ele disse em um sussuro que derreteu nos ouvidos "Obrigado de qualquer jeito".

"Claro", ela respondeu num tom sem oxigênio. "Sem problemas".

Shikamaru deixou a blusa cair e virou-se, completamente desconsiderando as sobrancelhas franzidas de Ino, os punhos fechados e narinas alargadas quando agarrou seu pulso e puxou-a atrás de si apressadamente, fora da loja.

"Me solte, Shikamaru! Me solte!", ela disse arrancando e puxando, tentando e falhando miseravelmente se soltar do seu aperto.

Shikamaru manteve seu domínio e continuou andando, ignorando as cabeças que viravam em sua direção enquanto ele se locomovia pelo estacionamento. Ele foi até a porta de passageiro do seu Mustang verde e mergulhou a mão no bolso para pegar as chaves. Destrancou a porta, abriu-a, e só então soltou o pulso que segurava. "Entra" disse em um tom que não deixava nenhum espaço para discussão.

Mesmo assim, sendo a loira teimosa que ela era, Ino tinha de tentar. "E quem você pensa que é me mandando faz-"

Shikamaru curvou-se tão próximo a ela que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. "." ele sibilou palavra por palavra.

Se não pelo estranho e perigoso tom de sua voz, como se ele estivesse desesperadamente tentando não socar um buraco através da porta do carro, ela obedeceu-lhe por causa da flama pairando sobre seus olhos. A flama era muito perigosa.

Shikamaru bateu a porta do carro assim que todas as partes do corpo estavam fora do caminho e deu a volta para chegar no lado do motorista. Destravou a porta e entrou. Depois de ter posto o cinto de segurança e ligado o carro, saido da vaga do estacionamento, do shopping e entrado a salvo na rua, no que parecia de uma maneira muito agravada, puxou o elástico para libertar seus desordeiros fios de cabelo.

Uma camada de cabelo caiu em seus ombros enquanto ele passava os dedos com pura frustação. Ino viu os nós de seus dedos tornarem-se brancos enquanto ele apertava a direção com a outra mão no que aprecia um aperto mortal.

Mas ela ignorou a óbvia irritação e simplesmente cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e permitiu que um som muito rude escapase-lhe os lábios. Justo quando ela estava indo falar, seu namorado de 23 anos cortou para a direita ( o que a fez bater na porta pois não estava usando o cinto) como se ele soubesse que ela estava prestes a abrir a boca.

Verdade seja dita, ele simplesmente entrou no estacionamento do complexo deles. Estacionou no espaço reservado, desligou o carro e saiu assim que soltou-se do cinto.

Ino rapidamente pulou para fora do carro e seguiu-o. "Hey, você não vai me ajudar com as sacolas?"

Ele parou com a porta do apartamento deles aberta enquanto virava-se tão rapido que Ino teve de se afastar para não ser atingida no rosto pelo cabelo do outro.

Seus próprios olhos estavam apertados enquanto ele dizia: "Você não quer dizer, _as suas _sacolas", virou de volta e entrou no lar.

"Ó vou pegar as _minhas _sacolas sem a sua ajuda" ela gritou enquanto a porta fechava-se atrás dele.

Shikamaru pendurou as chaves no chaveiro pregado na parede e xingou enquanto tirava sua veste negra e camiseta, jogando-as no sofá. Ele estava fulo com a Ino no momento. Todo maldito lugar que eles iam ela tinha de fazer uma cena. Seja no _Burguer Kind, Lady Footlocker, Rave, Victoria Secret, _ou qualquer lugar, parecia que ela não conseguia evitar; e entre nós, ele não sabia quanto mais da Ino conseguiria aguentar. Chegou ao ponto de não conseguir ao menos lembrar porque ou até mesmo se ele ainda a amava. Seus ataques eram muito cansativos para o namorado preguiçoso que tinha continuamente de livrá-los das (certas de virem mais) pesadas taxas.

Shikamaru suspirou enquanto entrava no quarto, dessamarava sua calça cargo escura e chutava-a junto com seus sapatos e meias; deixando-o em nada além de suas boxers verde-azuladas. Andou até a cama kingsize e deitou em cima das cobertas. Neste momento, ele não queria fazer nada além de tirar uma longa soneca e esquecer tudo referente às câmeras que pegaram suas faces tanto antes e depois de Ino destroçar todas as lojas.

Ele havia acabado de fechar seus olhos quando Ino atravessou a porta com seus braços cheios de sacolas de papel. Ela soltou-as ao pé da cama e suspirou pesadamente antes de cair deitada de costas no lençol.

"Cara", bufou, "essa coisa de carregar sacolas é trabalhoso".

Shikamaru resmungou algo incoerente enquanto virava nas cobertas encarando a parede, tentando ficar confortável novamente.

Ino virou o pescoço de forma que agora era possivel olhá-lo "O que você disse?".

"Nada," respondeu com finalidade.

Ela virou-se e engatinhou mais para o centro da cama atrás dele "Vamos, diga-me o que você falou"declarou mexendo-lhe no ombro.

"Me deixe em paz, Ino."

"Deus, o que você tem enfiado no traseiro?"

Ele levantou e virou para encará-la. A respiração de Ino ficou presa na garganta quanto ela viu o que viu. A fúria embutida em seus olhos era quase escaldante. Ela nunca o vira tão bravo. "Eu estou puto, Ino. Puto. Pelo seu bem e o meu, me deixe em paz, _agora."_ Ele disse sibilando a última palavra.

Rapidamente recuperada do seu choque momentâneo, respondeu: "Você está puto?_Eu _sou aquela que deveria estar puta." Seus olhos brilharam com a própria raiva enquanto continuava: "Cada loja que entramos você flertou com as caixas na minha frente, como se eu nem estivesse lá. E pior, alguns eram até homens. E você é o que está enfurecido?!Diabos, eu que deveria estar brava!Nem sei mais se meu namorado é hétero!"

Esse foi o ponto final. Ele não conseguia aguentar mais. O calmo, descontraído e preguiçoso Shikamaru pulou pela janela e na frente do ônibus quando o final de sua paciência se esgotou com o desafio a sua sexualidade. Todo o resto ele poderia ter aguentado. Todo o resto ele deixaria passar. Todo o resto ele poderia ter fodidamente ignorado!Mas um desafio a sua sexualidade, isso ele não deixaria passar.

O Shikamaru que não era tão calmo, o Shikamaru que não era tão legal e tranquilo, o Shikamaru que era tudo _menos _preguiçoso surgiu com o que só poderia ser descrito como um grito irado de batalha.

Ele pulou em cima dela, derrubando-a de costas na cama. Os olhos de Ino arregalaram-se quando ela teve o ar expelido de seus pulmões. Ele sentou-se em sua cintura e prendeu seus braços acima da sua cabeça.

Ino olhou para cima e para dentro de um par de olhos que não tinham a mínima chance de pertencer ao seu indolente namorado. Seus olhos derramavam coisas mais quentes que o fogo, como magma derretido transformado em ondas e ondas de raiva. Com o seu indisciplinado cabelo caindo-lhe ao redor do rosto da mesma forma que uma juba de leão, ele aparentava uma besta, principalmente adicionando a ferocidade de seus dentes.

"Está na hora de te mostrar quão hétero eu sou" E mesmo sua voz parecia com um rosnado.

Ino engoliu em seco. "Mer-".

"Shh" ele disse, indo ao encontro de seu pescoço e fuçando-o com o nariz, de maneira quase doce. "Eu vou fazer você me implorar para perdoá-la por toda a merda que você me fez passar hoje".

Neste momento, Ino conseguiu fazer um som de escárnio, mesmo ele não soando tão certo já que ela estava praticamente impossibilitada de respirar com o toque do nariz alheio passeado levemente por seu colo; a mistura dos sentimentos de surpresa e incerteza começando em seu coração. "Você sabe que eu não imploro por nada" Ela disse soando sem fôlego, mas não menos teimosa.

"Oh, mas você irá" A sua respiração passeou ao longo da pele do pescoço dela, descendo até a frente de sua blusa com decote em V, através de seus mamilos e entre maiores vincos e cavernas na forma de pequenos dedos em uma corrida de toques. Ela não conseguiu evitar o ar surpreso que escapou-lhe os lábios ao toque depravado que a fez abrir as pernas atrás dele. Surpreendentemente ela não queria nada mais além desses 'dedos' dentro dela.

Shikamaru riu por entre os dentes e com isso soltou uma nova onda de dedos famintos que percorreram o corpo abaixo do seu.

Ino não sabia quem esse era, mais não era o homem que ocupou sua cama por praticamente dois anos. Esse não era o Shikamaru. Ela nunca o sentiu dessa forma. Nunca ele exalou tanta masculinidade, tanto poder. Era como se ele fosse totalmente um outro ser. Sem contar que cada vez que ela conseguia recuperar o fôlego tempo suficiente para contradizê-lo, ele simplesmente respirava novamente e ela ficava silenciosamente parada com só um ar trêmulo escapando sua própria garganta.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Nenhum humano deveria ser capaz de fazer uma pessoa sentir como se ele tivesse mais de duas mãos e estaria usando todas as quarenta para alisar o corpo inteiro de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo. Ainda assim, ali estava Shikamaru, fazendo isso de qualquer jeito.

Shikamaru afastou-se e olhou para a forma arfante abaixo de si. Ele tinha um sorriso de canto de boca que ela gostaria muito de arrancar com as mãos. Ele sabia que ela era a que brincava de ativa durante o sexo. Não ele, ela. Ele simplesmente deitava na cama e esperava para seguir os comandos dela. Ele confiava quando ela dizia confie, lambia quando ela dizia lamba, tocava onde ela dizia para tocar. E ela gostava dessa forma, gostava dele obedecendo cada e todo comando seu.

Mas ultimamente ela notava a forma como a paciência de Shikamaru parecia muito menor. A tolerância para as pequenas coisas que ela fazia para manter a atenção parecia estar à beira de quebrar em milhões de pedaços. Agora ela não poderia evitar se perguntar se era o sexo. Ele estava chateado por ela 'usar as calças' nessa área do realcionamento? Ela pensou que ele gostasse da forma como as coisas eram, da mesma forma que ela. Inferno, ele parecia preguiçoso o suficiente para não fazer nada _além _do necessário do que ela lhe dizia. Ela estava fazendo-lhe um favor.

"_Que seja" _Ino pensou consigo mesma. Agora não importava de uma maneira ou de outra. Ela era quem estava no comando. Era ela quem mandava. Ela era a chefe nessa área dos negócios. E ele sabia. Ainda assim, aqui estava ele, segurando-a cativa e julgando pela pressão no seu quadril esquerdo, planejando ser aquele controlando esse evento.

Ino apertou os olhos. "O que diabos você pen-"

Ele calou-a com um beijo que deixaria marcas. Esmagou os lábios juntos e correu sua língua através do lábio inferior da garota. Quando ela recusou abrir a boca, ele mordeu aquele lábio; não muito forte, porém não muito fraco. Não obstante, assim que ela abriu a boca para exigir uma desculpa a língua masculina apressou-se a entrar, lambendo toda parte da boca que ele era capaz.

Sendo sempre a dominante, pensou consigo mesma que uma vingança era necessária e então mordeu a língua invasora com certa força. Seus olhos abriram rapidamente quando ela sentiu o gosto de cobre do líquido que ela sabia ser sangue e tentou afastar-se, a intenção não era fazê-lo sangrar. Mas Shikamaru não queria saber dela se afastar. Na real, ele não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com o sangue. Afinal, ele aprofundou o beijo e compartilhou um gemido entre eles; sentiu o sangue nas bocas e engoliu o que estava na sua e incentivou a língua da Ino a fazer o mesmo.

Ela descobriu-se afundando cada vez mais num universo paralelo enquanto o beijo continuava. Sentiu as mãos dele soltarem-lhe os pulsos, somente para senti-las desafivelando as pregas do seu top com decote em V. Shikamaru rasgou a blusa diretamente no meio sem nenhum esforço. O corpo de Ino remexeu-se violentamente enquanto ele puxava o material dela. Ela arfou em sua boca quando o ar frio tocou-lhe os mamilos desprotegidos, já que ela não estava usando um sutiã.

Quando sua blusa estava completamente fora de si foi que ela notou que as mãos masculinas estavam plantadas na cama e não em cima dela, seus lábios, também, estavam sumidos. Abrindo os olhos perguntou de forma sussurada: "O-O que foi?".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado da mesma forma que um cão curioso faria e disse "Eu nunca havia visto o seu peito desse ângulo antes" numa maneira muito óbvia. "É legal". E então voltou-se a beijar-lhe ávidamente enquanto suas mãos espalhavam-se fervorosamente através de todo o seu muito atrativo colo, beliscando e massageando seus duros e roseos mamilos entre seus dedos.

Ino deveria estar brava, deveria estar indignada, deveria estar emputecida mais do que nunca! Mas por algum motivo que ela simplesmente não conseguia entender, ela não estava. Pareciam haver um monte de coisas não razoavéis acontecendo com ela neste momento. Ela nunca esteve tão disposta e pronta para fazer com tão pouca premilinar antes... Nunca foi insultada e excitada ao mesmo maldito momento! Nunca nem sonhou em ser a passiva na cama, mas enquanto estava deitada embaixo dele, com sua língua sendo assaltada pela outra e sentindo mãos não muito gentis em suas ministrações ansiosas sobre seus seios, ela não pode evitar o gemido de prazer absoluto que escapou por entre seus lábios. Isso era tão atípico seu, mas mais atípico ainda era o Shikamaru.

A sua mão direita escorregou do seu seio, pela da sua barriga lisa e mergulhou a abaixo da linha da saia, abaixo da linha da calcinha e entre os lábios do seu sexo. "Mmm" Ino gemeu com a boca grudada na do outro.

Ele afastou-se e olhou para o corpo embaixo do seu, com seu cabelo contornando sua face. "Gosta disso, né." Perguntou em um voz que não pertencia ao Shikamaru. Ela acenou afirmativamente enquanto ele começava a brincar com seu clitoris, massageando-o entre os dedos, cada vez com mais entusiasmo. "Eu gosto muito", ela conseguiu arquejar.

Ele sorriu um sorriso tão sexy que obrigou Ino a fechar os olhos enquanto um gemido saia de dentro de si. "Eu sei que você gosta", ela ouviu a voz de seda murmurar antes de seus dedos deixarem seu clitoris e sua mão esquerda, sua calcinha. Ela abriu os olhos e observou enquanto ele se movia acima dela e começava a puxar sua saia e roupa íntima. Para ajudar, levantou suas longas pernas, cada uma em um lado do corpo dele, e depois abaixou-as na altura do tornozelo para que suas roupas saissem de si. A borda da calcinha ficou presa em um dos saltos, mas o problema foi resolvido com um chute de sua perna que mandou a peça voando longe.

Shikamaru terminou de despi-la e deu uma leve gargalhada: "Ansiosa,não?Você não estava assim um minuto atrás."

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou-o com o poder de derreter aço. "Acredito que eu tenha tido uma mudança de opinião".

"Hmm" ele disse simplesmente, olhando para baixo, para ela. Passado um momento Shikamaru apoiou as mãos nos joelhos da garota e separou-lhe as pernas no máximo que podiam ir. Suas mãos deslizaram de seus joelhos e passaram a alisar a pele lisa de suas coxas enquanto desciam cada vez mais baixo, baixo e baixo até o prêmio principal. A respiração de Ino se acelerou quando seus dedos novamente foram de encontro com seu sexo. Ele, com conhecimento de causa, achou-lhe a abertura e adentrou-a com o dedo, virando o mesmo e forçando-o de dentro para fora até que ela suspirou seu nome. "Shikamaru".

"Você não está molhada o suficiente para mim", disse de maneira calma, "Bom." Removendo os dedos para segurar seu membro e tirá-lo de dentro de sua boxer.

Os olhos azuis abriram-se enquanto ela tentava tirar alguma lógica das palavras ditas, e então viu o que Shikamaru segurava em suas mãos. Era só ela ou ele estava maior do que na noite passada? Até a veia pulsando na pele avermelhada parecia maior. Existia pré-gozo escapando-lhe da ponta, revestindo seu membro como um sorvete de creme, delicioso, como uma cobertura cremosa numa banana split. Ela engoliu em seco quando Shikamaru movimentou-se para a frente.

"E-Espera", Ino gaguejou.

"Pelo quê?" Shikamaru não pretendia parar. Isso não era para ser uma troca, e sim punição. Ele posicionou-se em frente a sua abertura e estava prestes a penetrá-la quando a vagina saiu do seu alcance de visão. Ele subiu os olhos e a viu tentando afastar-se. "Oh, eu acho que não", sorriu quase sadisticamente e agarrou-lhe os tornozelos e eficazmente colocou os dois corpos tão próximos que seu membro estava quase penetrando-a.

Sorriu, mostrando os dentes. Apoiou-se nos braços e deitou sobre a moça, seu membro deixando um caminho umido vertical em seu estômago enquanto ele a beijava suavemente. Olhou nos olhos azuis a sua frente por um segundo antes de voltar sua atenção para o pescoço branco com beijos doces. "Onde você acha que está indo, hein?"

Os dedos pequeninos estavam de volta já que sua respiração raspou-lhe o corpo quando a pergunta foi feita. Ela engoliu em seco novamente. "Shikamaru, e-eu acho que você deveria me p-preparar mais".

"Por quê?"

Ela ofegou. A língua de Shikamaru começou a lambê-la a partir do seu pescoço até o fim do mesmo. Ele prendeu um pedaço da pele entre seus lábios e sugou de forma faminta, poderosa. Parecia que ele estava sugando coisas totalmente impossíveis desse ângulo. "P-Por que você está muito grande ppp-AH! Para fazer qualquer outra coisa". Ela agarrou os lençóis abaixo de si como se agarrasse a própria vida. Seu clitóris estava literalmente pulsando ao mesmo tempo com a sugada em seu pescoço. "Mmm, Shika", ela gemeu de maneira suave. Ele soltou a pele com um _pop_ molhado, lambeu o pequeno círculo vermelho vagarosamente e olhou para a garota enquanto corria sua lingua nos próprios lábios, como se lambendo uma essência deliciosa.

"É mesmo" ele finalmente disse, olhando-a nos olhos com um sorriso estilo Sasuke no rosto.

"Sim" ela arfou, "Vai doer caso contrário".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado "Mas eu pensei que você gostasse de forma violenta?

"Eu gosto,mas-"

"Então pronto" Shikamaru forçou-se dentro dela antes que outra palavra pudesse ser dita. A espinha de Ino curvou-se enquanto ela berrava de dor.

"Aww, isso dói?" Ele provocou, retirando-se ligeiramente dela.

"Uhh" gemeu.

"Eu te disse que ia ficar tudo bem". Ele adentrou-a novamente, rápido e forte. Forçou-se dentro dela até não haver mais nada de si para fora; e saboreou a sensação de tê-la fechando-se nele, puxando e chupando-o mais para dentro, como se quisesse mais dele dentro de si. Ele pode sentir isso quando a essência feminina começou a envolvê-lo, diminuindo o atrito conforme ele se movia dentro dela, dentro e fora, de novo e de novo, até que Ino berrou, não de dor, mas em prazer absoluto.

"Por favor" Ino gemeu, pressionando os dedos nos mamilos, massageando-os.

"Por favor, o quê?"ele gruniu, agarrando o quadril dela para mantê-la no ritmo, puxando e entrando cada vez com mais força.

"Fffffffoda-me Shika" ela gritou. "Mais forte! Ah, mais rápido" ela disse lambendo os dedos antes de levá-los de volta a seu destino "Sim! Uhn, isso...Ah!"

"Assim está bom, baby? Estou te fodendo certo?"

"S-Sim. As-assim mesmo Shika. Eu vou… Eu estou prestes a-" Shikamaru tinha feito amor com Ino vezes suficientes para conhecer seu corpo, saber quando ela estava quase no ápice, e isso era agora. E foi nesse momento, no meio da investida, que ele saiu de dentro dela.

Shikamaru inclinou-se sobre ela novamente, (o seu pênis manchando seu estômago com os líquidos dos dois agora) uma mão em cada lado da sua cabeça. Ele olhou-a e sabia que o olhar que tinha era um que ele nunca a mostrara antes, um onde seus olhos estavam derramando fogo e seu sorriso congelante, um de puro ódio.

Os olhos de Ino arregalaram-se. Ela estava em puro choque não somente por ter seu orgasmo negado quando ele estava a um segundo de distância, mas sim por causa do olhar de despedaçar um coração no rosto do homem acima de si. Shikamaru a odiava? Impossível, impensável.

O seu sorriso frio aumentou quando ele afagou a bochecha dela. "Eu acho que nós deveriamos ver outras pessoas."

Ele beijou-lhe a testa de maneira suave, saiu de cima dela e rolou para fora da cama. Ino sentou-se, retraindo-se no meio do caminho. "Shikamaru?"

"Eu não acho que nós somos compatíveis como você pensou Ino. Talvés alguém um pouco mais paciente seria mais apropriado para o seu caráter zeloso. Como... Chouji." ele disse enquanto colocava sua cueca e procurava ao redor pelas suas roupas. "É. Chouji ia ser bom."

"O quê" Ino disse sem ar, sem acreditar. "Eu não entendo."

Shikamaru caçoou. "Claro que você não entende. Eu não experava que entendesse, Ino." Ele vestiu as calças cargo, fechando o zíper antes de localizar seus sapatos. "Olha, você pode ficar com o carro." Ele calçou o pé esquerdo e começou a dar o nó. "Você pode continuar no apartamento. Eu vou continuar pagando o aluguel até que o contrato acabe então, bem, eu acho que você pode ir morar com a Sakura ou algo assim," disse calçando e amarrando o outro pé. Agachou-se e vasculhou embaixo da cama, puxando uma mala de tamanho médio.

Ino deslizou para fora da cama, um pouco trôpega já que as endorfinas haviam acabado, permitindo que a entrada violenta de Shikamaru começasse a causar dor. Ele olhou de relance para ela quando ele começou a tirar as roupas das gavetas. "Desculpe por isso", disse. "Eu vou te preparar um banho quente no meu caminho para a saída. Só espere um minuto."

Ino andou na direção dele. Silenciosamente. Tremendo. No entanto Shikamaru não notou. Ele não olhou para ela novamente, intencionalmente colocando suas coisas dentro da mala. Riu enquanto lutava contra o zíper. "Eu sei que isso vai ser difícil." Ino continuou andando. "Não. Não difícil. Problemático. Isso não foi exatamente planejado. Eu suponho que terei de perguntar ao Asuma se-"

Shikamaru foi cortado abrutamente graças a parede conectando com seu rosto. Ino tinha empurado-o com toda a força.

"Eu…não posso…acreditar…que você está fazendo isso". Sibilou. Shikamaru ficou de pé vagarosamente; um pouco mais rápido e as estrelas em seu cérebro iriam deixá-lo tonto. "Depois de tudo pelo que nós passamos, Shikamaru". Ele fechou os olhos, passou a mão pelas mechas bagunçadas do seu cabelo e respirou fundo. "Eu faço tudo por você. Eu como direito e me exercito para que eu fique bem para você, eu estudo constantemente para que o dinheiro que investimos na minha educação não se perca, eu uso minhas maneiras quando lido com a cuspidora-de-facas da sua mãe... Eu faço tudo por você".

Ele abriu os olhos para encarar uma Ino nua. Lágrimas de raiva caiam de seus olhos, pingando até seus seios, coxas, tornozelos. O seu rabo-de-cavalo havia afrouxado durante o período sexual e algumas mechas caiam sobre sua face. Uma de suas mãos manicuradas descansava acima de seu coração, como se ele doesse, a outra pendente ao seu lado, como se fosse muito pesada para levantar. Gotas de sangue estavam espalhadas na parte de dentro das suas coxas, mas ainda assim ela mancou até parar diretamente na frente dele.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos azuis, seu cabelo acariciando seus ombros. Ele sabia que sua expressão não revelava nada, não o traía mostrando a ela o quanto isto o estava machucando-o, matando-o por dentro. "Ino, eu não posso fazer mais isso", disse suavemente.

"Fazer isso o quê?!" soluçou, mais e mais lágrimas escapando-lhe das pálpebras, dificultando que a garota conseguisse ver a expressão no rosto a sua frente. "Eu não entendo Shikamaru. O que eu fiz de tão errado?".

Ele tentou contorná-la e falhou. Ela entrou na sua frente, bloquiando seu caminho. "Ino, por favor." Tentou novamente contorná-la, mas _novamente _foi impedido. "Ino-".

"Me diga o motivo Shikamaru", ela o cortou, caminhando para frente, forçando-o direto contra a parede e seu corpo nu. "É..." engoliu em seco, "é outro alguém?"

"O quê? Não!"

"Então o quê?! Porque você está fazendo isto conosco?!"

Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram perigosamente e ela sugou o ar, dando um passo para trás. "Nós?" Ele gruniu a palavra. "Você estava pensando em nós quando vandalizou aquela loja hoje Ino?"

"O q-"

Ele andou para a frente, acabando com a distância entre eles. "Você estava pensando em nós quando gastou metade do dinheiro para os alimentos num par de sapatos?"

"Eu-"

"Você vai me dizer que estava pensando em nós quando _esqueceu _a conta de telefone semana passada? _Depois _que eu te dei o dinheiro?" Ela andou para trás. Ele andou para frente. "Você estava pensando em nós Ino?"

"Eu-"

"Huh?O que foi?"

"Eu-"

"Não!Você não estava", gritou, seus punhos fechados firmemente ao seu lado. "Você é mimada Ino. E por mais que eu queira, eu não posso bancar os seus mimos! Eu não posso te comprar todas as roupas, todos os sapatos e bolsas que você quer. Eu não posso paparicá-la da mesma forma que Neji faz com a Tenten, Ino! Eu finalmente consegui o emprego! Finalmente virei o assistente de estrátégia de segurança do Dolphin Mall! Mas não poderiamos saborear nem um pagamento?! Só um?! Um?!"

Ela esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele afastou-se abruptamente, conseguindo contorná-la agora. "Shikam-".

"NÃO", gritou e foi em direção de sua mala. Lágrimas de frustração estavam surgindo em seus olhos agora. "Eu estou cansado dessa merda Ino. Vivendo de pagamento em pagamento, constantemente tentando mantê-la longe de problemas quando você resolve indulgir-se em seus prazeres exorbitantes, não podendo aproveitar um único momento quando estamos fora juntos. Eu acabei!" Agarrou a alça da mala, jogou-a sobre o ombro e saiu do quarto.

"Shikamaru, espere" Ino gritou indo atrás dele.

Ele não disse nada. Largou a mala em frente à porta e virou em outra direção. Parou em frente à Ino para pegar sua camisa no sofá e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

"Shikamaru, por favor! Só pare por um minuto", implorou seguindo-o.

Ele sentou na ponta da banheira, largando a camiseta em cima da privada e começou a abrir as torneiras. Ino derrubou-se no chão aos seus pés, respirando pesadamente. Ela apoiou sua mão direita no seu joelho mas Shikamaru só ignorou o toque e simplesmente continuou a ajustar a água quente e fria depois de tampar o ralo da torneira.

"Shikamaru, pare". Não o fez. Ele mergulhou sua mão na torneira, certificando-se de que a água estava quente o suficiente. Estava. "Por favor Shikamaru. Olhe para mim". Ele não o fez. Ao invés desligou a água, agarrou a camiseta e estava prester a pô-la quando esta foi arancada de suas mãos e jogada no chão. Ino segurou o seu rosto entre suas mãos e forçou-o a olhar para ela. "Ouça-me, droga!".

O seu tom estava firme e mandante, seus olhos molhados e bravos. Suas mãos permaneceram firmes e em seu rosto, impedindo até o pensamento de mover-se.

Shikamaru manteve os olhos impassíveis, seus lábios em uma linha fina enquanto ela falava sem fôlego. "Eu te ouvi, ok, eu te ouvi". Ela olhou para baixo, balançando a cabeça como quem não acredita. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu não percebi o que... o que minhas táticas estavam fazendo com você."

O frio nos olhos castanhos derreteram tempo suficiente para entrar a confusão. " Táticas? Do que você está falando? " Murmurou.

"Eu…" ela suspirou. "Você tem idéia do quão desapontante sua expressão facial diária pode ser?"

"O qu-"

"Eu posso contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes que seu sorriso agraceou meus olhos" e levantou uma mão para enfatizar. "As táticas: o surto de compras, o dinheiro posto no lugar errado, as grandes cenas em público eram tudo... Tudo para tirar uma emoção de você". Ela tirou a mão remanescente do rosto dele e pousou ambas em seu colo enquanto sentava-se. Olhos fixados no chão, ela sussurou: "Eu estaria perdida se não conseguisse o que queria".

Shikamaru paraliosu por um momento, pensando. Depois de um momento ele agachou-se de joelhos em frente à Ino, plantou um dedo em baixo de seu queixo e levantou sua cabeça, até que seus olhos encontraram os azuis tristes a sua frente. "Me diga porque Ino".

Novas lágrimas surgiram. "Você sempre parece não se importar Shikamaru, sobre nada. Não pelo dez que eu tirei no meu projeto de cérebro modelo, ou pelo doce que eu te fiz nos Dis dos Namorados, ou...ou simplesmente pelo meu amor por você no geral Shika".

"Ino-"

"E isso me deixa ansiosa", ela soluçou e as lágrimas conseguiram derramar-se. "Isso me faz pensar que você não se importaria se eu te deixasse. Como se eu fosse dispensável". Ela fungou e Shikamaru pegou atrás de si lenços de papel. Ele ofereceu-lhe a caixa e ela limpou os olhos e nariz. "Todas as coisas que eu fiz... Eram para tentar chamar atenção. Eu só queria que você me visse. Saber que eu estava aqui e ligar para isso. Eu nunca me importei para as coisas que eu comprei, ou a maneira que as pessoas me olhavam quando eu fazia um escândalo. Tudo que eu queria... Tudo que eu queria era que você simplesmente me visse querido". Ela baixou a cabeça em suas mãos enquanto as lágrimas continuam a cair. "Simplesmente veja-me", sussurou, sua voz abafada pelas lágrimas.

Shikamaru sentou estático, suas mãos pairando hesitantes sobre os ombros que se chacoalhavam. Ele não fazia idéia que ela estava magoada. Ela era sempre tão despreocupada, sempre sorrindo de modo vivo; uma das coisas que ele mais amava sobre ela. O sorriso. Seu lindo sorriso.

Shikamaru colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "Ino?" Embora suas lágrimas tivessem diminuido ela não respondeu. "Ino, me faça um favor e fique de pé".

Ela manteve a cabeça abaixada enquanto vagarosamente fazia o que lhe fora pedido. E virou as costas nuas para ele enquanto continuava a encharcar o lenço em sua mão. Shikamaru entendia. Ela nunca gostou de chorar na frente dos outros, mesmo quando eles eram crianças.

Ele levantou-se, colocou um braço no meio das costas e outro embaixo das pernas dela. Rapidamente e sem esforço levantou-a, como se levantaria uma noiva. Ino manteve o rosto entre as mãos todo o tempo. Shikamaru abaxou-a na banheira levemente, pedindo desculpas quando notou o sobressalto dela. "Desculpa, eu deveria ter te avisado". Ele retirou as mãos que estavam ao redor do seu corpo e se apoiou na banheira para beijar-lhe a testa. Ainda assim ela não se moveu. Ele levantou-se devagar e saiu do banheiro em silêncio; seus olhos sobre a figura loira até não poder vê-la mais.

Atravessou o corredor até onde o quarto principal estava e agarrou a cesta de banho de Ino, certificando-se que a esponja e essência de morango que ela passava no corpo estavam lá junto com outras coisas.

No caminho de volta ele a ouviu antes de vê-la. Ela estava chorando com mais força e violência do que antes. Acelerando o passo chegou rapidamente no banheiro, fazendo com que a cesta e tudo que estava nela cair com estardalhaço no chão.

Ela ergueu a cabeça com um som de surpresa. Quando o viu ficou completamente parada, e então estava tentando sair da banheira, com uma expressão de desagrado, graças à dor entre suas pernas.

Ele correu ao seu lado, pegando a cesta do chão e depositando-a perto, antes de forçar gentilmente nos ombros de pele branca. "E-eu pensei que você tinha ido", ela soluçou pegando uma das mãos que estava em seu ombro e segurando-a em frente ao peito com um aperto mortal.

"Shh," ele disse gentilmente, correndo sua outra mão na estensão do cabelo loiro com suavidade como se para acalmá-la. "Eu não vou a lugar algum."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio ao lado dela, as maõs afagando-lhe o cabelo até que a tensão nela diminuiu visualmente. Tentou afastar sua mão do aperto mas isso só serviu para ver-se preso com mais força. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Ino. Eu prometo." Puxou a mão e conseguiu soltá-la usando apenas metade da força que imaginava ter de usar.

Ele retirou da cesta o sabonete corporal e uma esponja. Mergulhou-a na água antes de colocar um pouco da essência de morangos. "Aqui. Segure isto por um segundo", disse entregando-lhe a esponja. Enquanto ela o fazia, Shikamaru gentilmente tirou-lhe o elástico do cabelo e passou seus dedos por entre os fios dourados. Mesmo estando em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, uma boa porção de seu cabelo já estava molhado; era longo assim.

Ele esticou a mão para pegar a esponja e ela lhe entregou sem dizer uma palavra. Ino pegou todo o seu cabelo e o colocou sobre o ombro e se inclinou para abraçar seus joelhos. Shikamaru começava a lavar suas costas. Ambos estavam em silêncio enquanto ele pintava círculos rosa em toda a extensão das costas brancas. Mergulhou a esponja na água novamente, para se livrar do sabonete, e com a água em abundância livrou-se de toda e qualquer bolha rosa que descansava na pele alva.

Ele tocou-lhe o ombro e adicionou pressão suficiente para deixar claro seu desejo que ela se apoiasse no mármore da banheira. Obedeceu. Seu cabelo e seus seios descansavam embaixo da água, no entanto seus mamilos piscavam hora dentro, hora fora da superfície. Os olhos masculinos não prestaram atenção, ao invés disso, ficaram concentrados na sua atual tarefa de desenhar círculos rosados na pele molhada a sua frente.

Ele tocou-lhe a testa e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto o material esponjoso passava-lhe pelo pescoço. "Eu vejo você" o moreno sussurrou, quebrando o silêncio que perpetuava até o momento. Ino não abriu os olhos nem disse algo. Ele não desviou o olhar de sua mão que continuava a temperá-la com a substância aromática de morangos, e também não elevou o tom de voz acima de um sussurro.

"Eu te vejo muito". A esponja deixou-lhe o pescoço a seguiu até seus seios. Ele se ocupou com um por vez, curvando a esponja de maneira suave seguindo o arco perfeito, permitindo que ela subisse gentilmente passando pelo mamilo e depois descesse novamente. "Eu só vejo você Ino", disse passando agora para o outro monte de pele gloriosa.

"Eu tenho te visto desde que baixei os olhos sob você, nos dias em que nós estávamos na academia e você só tinha os seus olhos no tanto-faz-seu-nome. Eu te vi perfeitamente. E ainda vejo". Ino abriu os olhos e focou-os no rosto do moreno a sua frente, que por sua vez mantinha a atenção na esponja que deslizava sobre os seios em descida para o estômago. "Eu vejo tudo sobre você Ino".

"Eu vejo o modo que outros homens olham para você e às vezes isso é tudo que eu posso fazer para não acabar preso na cadeia sob pena de assassinato. Eu vejo a forma como você enfia a cabeça nesses livros volumosos de medicina e cria páginas de anotações e penso, 'Wow. Minha namorada vai ser uma neurocirurgiã' e não existe nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso na minha mente." A esponja continuou seu percurso na perna esquerda, que foi levantada e apoiada na extremidade da banheira, dando acesso livre por todo seu comprimento. Vagarosa mas certamente a esponja acariciou toda a extensão da perna.

Paralisada, Ino observou o rosto na sua frente. Paralisado, Shikamaru observou a esponja na sua palma.

"Eu te vejo Ino". Ele gesticulou a outra perna e ela trouxe a esquerda para dentro da banheira e a direita na posição que estava a anterior. Finalmente ele olhou-a nos olhos enquanto sua mão começou a esfregar o sangue escuro que manchou-lhe o interior das coxas. "Preste atenção, que eu só vou dizer esta merda problemática uma vez".

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Essa é a quarta vez que você xinga hoje. Isso é quatro vezes a mais de quando _você _ta preocupado" ela disse com a voz baixa e meio rouca.

Ele sorriu. "Hoje foi um longo dia".

O sorriso deixou seus lábios quando seus olhos voltaram-se para a perna, onde suas mãos seguiam o suave contorno. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se não fosse dizer mais nada. Pegou o tornozelo com sua mão livre e trouxe o pé em sua direção. Ele lavou-o com o sabonete de morangos como havia feito no esquerdo, fazendo questão de lavar cada dedo e a parte inferior também.

"Eu vejo o seu sorriso e eu... e Ino, eu derreto". Disse com uma careta. As palavras não combinavam com sua expressão. A imagem era quase cômica. Ino, porém, não se atreveu a rir enquanto ele continuava, cada palavra adentrando seu coração da mesma forma que o vinho adentra a taça.

"Eu sinto o seu cheiro natural que é seu e só seu e... minha mente rodopia", sussurrou.  
A esponja deslizou do pé para o tornozelo, coxa, perna; sua testa vincada suavizava junto. Sua careta transformou-se em uma expressão de adoração como se um véu de memórias tivesse caído sobre seus olhos. A esponja pairou logo acima da sua vagina enquanto ele disse: "Eu ouço a sua risada e meu coração bate tão rápido que eu juro que se desgasta, me fazendo sentir como se fosse morrer a qualquer minuto com o som da sua risada ressoando nos meus ouvidos".

Sua expressão se suavizou e ele soltou a esponja na água. Pegou o frasco de lavagem corporal e derramou um pouco nos dedos médio e indicador. Guardou a garrafa, olhou nos orbes azuis e continuou a falar no mesmo sussurro enquanto baixava os dedos entre suas pernas. A garota separou-as mais e continuou ouvindo. "Eu te toco, sinto a sua pele contra a minha e fico assustado" continuou suavemente enquanto olhava para baixo e segurava o clitóris adicionando só um pouco de pressão enquanto brincava com ele entre os dedos. Ino podia ouvir sua respiração saindo mais rápido, mas absteve-se de gemer, temendo que o som de alguma forma o fizesse parar de falar. "Eu fico assustado que um dia você me abandone e eu nunca mais seja capaz de te tocar, te segurar...". Agora ele focou o olhar no rosto a sua frente quando mandou seus dedos movimentarem-se mais rápido no pequeno botão, de forma firme e tentadora. "... acariciar você de novo". Dessa vez ela não pode evitar e jogou a cabeça para trás, impeliu o quadril para frente e gemeu.

Shikamaru riu satisfeito. "Eu acho que isso é para ser esperado de qualquer forma," continuou, permitindo que seus dedos deslizassem e circulassem a pele ferida e escorregadia que contornava a sua entrada. "Você é a única mulher com quem eu já fiz amor, a única mulher que roubou a minha virgindade e o meu coração".

Ela estremeceu perante a leve dor que as ações dele causaram, um segundo depois de arfar devido à nova informação. Ele sorriu com os olhos ainda focados para baixo. "Eu achei que você não sabia". Riu de leve. "Na realidade eu tenho orgulho disso. Eu tentei prestar atenção em tudo que você dizia para que não faltasse nada nessa área. Eu não queria você insatisfeita no que é dito ser o maior prazer nessa Terra".

Inseriu o dedo médio dentro dela e Ino soluçou de leve. "Eu sinto muito sobre a dor", o moreno falou, adicionando outro dedo. "Eu só... Eu não sei o que me deu".

"Não... não se desculpe Shikamaru" arfou, com os olhos fechados com força perante o prazer de tudo.  
"Isso é só o efeito de um realmente bom, realmente forte, sexo. É um preço que eu estou sempre disposta a pagar caso você queira-", sua respiração ficou presa na garganta pois os três dedos que estavam dentro de si se curvaram, fazendo com que seu sexo pulsasse com energia, "tentar de novo e e-efetivamente terminar dessa vez".

Ele riu. "Eu adoraria", disse forçando a mão para frente.

"Isso significa que você vai m-mmm-merda... me perdoar?V-Você vai ficar?"

Ele afirmou positivamente com a cabeça e lembrando que ela não podia ver, disse: "Eu vou... _se, _e esse é um grande se, então realmente tente compreender o que eu estou prestes a-".

'F-fácil para você dizer" Ino falou. Uma mão deslizando abaixo do abdome e entre os lábios onde a mão do Shikamaru trabalhava; com o dedo médio ela brincava com o próprio clitóris com movimentos rápidos e abruptos, a outra mão segurava com força a barra de sabão para evitar mergulhar embaixo da água.

Ele sorriu antes de seus lábios derreterem em uma linha séria. Fechou os olhos, passou os dedos livres no cabelo e respirou profundamente, ao mesmo tempo que continuava a dar prazer a uma Ino que gemia. "Se você conseguir não jogar fora todo o nosso dinheiro numa mera ro-"

"E-Eu te disse que e-"

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os azuis na sua frente antes de dizer: "E só espere por mim. Só espere um pouco mais para que eu possa comprar uma casa para você como eu planejei" juntou os dedos com o dela e acompanhou-a no movimento, fazendo-a dobrar a espinha de prazer "Eu vou te comprar um carro, um novo guarda-roupa, toda a jóia que você quiser, exatamente como eu planejei. Só espere mais um pouco e eu vou te mimar e te estragar do jeito que eu quero. É uma tortura não poder te dar tudo que você quer agora. Então, por favor, poupe-me da agonia e só... só espere um pouco". Retirou os dedos de dentro dela vagarosamente, só deixando as pontas do dedo descansarem na cavidade.

"O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?" Ele forçou violenta e rapidamente esses dedos para dentro novamente, acertando em cheio o ponto G fazendo-a gritar **"SIM" **imediatamente, sua resposta ecoando nas paredes do pequeno banheiro quando ela gozou de forma vigorosa, seus seios, seus mamilos apontando para o teto conforme suas costas curvavam no que parecia uma posição muito desconfortável. Mesmo assim, Shikamaru continuou brincando com ela até que suas costas relaxassem e os músculos de sua parte íntima relaxassem ao redor dos seus dedos.

Os olhos azuis abriram-se para encontrar um sorriso realizado a sua frente. "Eu achei que você diria isso".

"Mmm", ela gemeu, remexendo-se enquanto ele retirava os dedos de dentro dela.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe nos lábios. Ino retribuiu o beijo. "Você vai abrir a boca voluntariamente desta vez ou minha língua vai ter de sofrer depois?"

Ela riu com vigor e laçou o pescoço do rapaz com os braços, trazendo-o para perto. Abriu a boca e no instante que teve-a invadida, imitou o ato. Não ouvi disputas, Shikamaru não tinha de provar nada agora. Ino voltou a seu papel de dominante e chupou-lhe a língua de maneira longa e forte.

Afrouxou o aperto dos braços e o beijo molhado transformou-se numa série de selinhos.  
"Sabe..."disse entre os beijos "você...esqueceu...um...sentido".

Shikamaru afastou-se só um pouco com um sorriso flertando nos seus lábios enquanto seus olhos moviam-se entre os lábios da garota, agora vermelhos devido às ações, e os olhos azuis. "Se você quer dizer paladar, então eu não mencionei de propósito" disse antes de voltar para outro beijo.

"Oh, mesmo? Porque não?"

"Eu imaginei que era óbvio" disse ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava os lábios colados aos seus.

"Bem, eu estou sem idéias" ela disse mordiscando de volta "O que acontece quando você me prova?"

"Eu fico duro como pedra" disse simplesmente e sorriu quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. "Deus, eu te amo", ele afirmou, beijando-lhe o queixo de maneira suave.

A sua risada diminuiu... Diminuiu... E diminuiu um pouco mais até que finalmente parou. Ela olhou para ele nos olhos, nos seus olhos pretos, e deixou que ele visse todo o amor que ela possuía por ele inundarem-lhe os orbes azuis. Ela retirou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e as colocou na lateral do rosto moreno. Beijou-o uma vez, de maneira suave e doce antes de sussurrar as palavras: "Eu também te vejo" em cima dos seus lábios.

**N/A: **SIM!SIM!FINALMENTE TERMINEI!

Levei belos meses para conseguir acabar essa tradução, lição valiosa para a minha pessoa: Ver quantas páginas tem antes de decidir traduzir.

Mas ok, a questão é: VOCÊS GOSTARAM?

Eu espero muitooo que sim! Pois dessa forma meu trabalho teve um objetivo.

POR FAVOR, deixem comentários, reviews, feedback, como preferirem. Eu gostaria muito mesmo de saber a sua opinião, se a história é boa, se eu presto como tradutora, se devo traduzir mais ou arrancar os dedos lentamente, enfim, qualquer coisa.

**YaoiFreak01 **foi muito gentil em me permitir postar a história dela em português e ficou muito empolgada em saber a opinião de nós, brasileiros e viventes de outro continente, sobre o conto dela, o que eu acho totalmente razoável. Se sua história está sendo postada em outra língua para um outro público quem não iria querer saber a opinião?

'Just See Me' tem 43 reviews, que tal batermos esse Record hein?

Eu fiquei de enviar-lhe todas as reviews, e para tanto é necessário que hajam reviews, então, pelo-amor-de-deus-ou-que-seja-o-que-você-acredita, **COMENTEM.**

Depois dessas súplicas de alguém que vai a forca, me despeço.  
**FallenMary.**


End file.
